


felicity

by orphan_account



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/F, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Spring, Strangers to Lovers, Summer, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seulgi and Joohyun throughout the different seasons.(aka four fluffy Seulrene drabbles)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. confetti

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble collection, but it has a continuing storyline. Hope you enjoy <3

She’s standing next to the fountain.

Joohyun can’t not notice her. 

She has long black hair, it’s done to soft waves that reach all the way down to her lower back. Her light-green colored sun dress hugs her upper body perfectly and leaves the shape of her lower body to guessing. The skirt of the dress is long enough to cover her legs, save for the delicate ankles that Joohyun can see peeking out under the hem. 

She’s wearing flips-flops that have small glass-diamonds attached to the straps, shimmering in green color. Her toenails are painted light-pink. So are the nails on her fingers, Joohyun notices, when the woman lifts her hand to swipe her hair behind her left ear. She’s not wearing any earrings. 

The sun is shining high on the sky, and there are no clouds in sight. A light summer breeze is twirling around, swaying the ends of the people’s hair and the hems of the women’s skirts. 

The ground around the black-haired, beautiful woman is covered in pieces of golden confetti. They had set off the confetti machines just a moment ago, covering the party area in golden rain, getting all the people to marvel in delight. 

There are a few pieces of the golden confetti stuck on the black curls of the sun dress-clothed woman. 

Joohyun isn’t sure which is sparkling more brightly; the golden confetti or the beautiful black hair under the sunshine. 

Though, actually, it has to be the soft smile that’s decorating the woman’s pretty lips. 

She must sense Joohyun’s gaze on her, because she lifts her gaze, meeting Joohyun’s eyes across the small yard. The smile on her lips grows a little. 

Joohyun doesn’t know who she is. 

But she really wants to find out.


	2. french braid

Seulgi lifts her hands to her girlfriend’s hair.

Joohyun’s hair is soft under touch and it smells like the sweet watermelon shampoo she always uses. The one that Seulgi loves the scent of. The older sits still, closing her eyes as Seulgi starts braiding her hair.

The younger takes the first three strands of hair from Joohyun’s forehead, putting them crisscross and making the first plaiting. Then, section by section, she starts adding hair to the original strands, slowly catching all the loose hair into the plaiting. The French braid starts to take its shape.

Seulgi can see how Joohyun’s skin is on faint goosebumps, those enjoyable ones that form when one is liking the feeling of something. The younger knows that Joohyun loves it when someone does her hair.

The older always claims she doesn’t know how to do a French braid to herself. Is it true? Seulgi doesn’t know. She doesn’t need to know; she wants to be the one to do French braids to Joohyun.

The younger finishes the braiding. She ties the braid with a small, colorless elastic band. 

Then she leans her head over Joohyun’s shoulder and leaves a kiss on the older’s cheek. 

“All done”, she whispers. 

Joohyun opens her eyes, smiles, and quickly pecks Seulgi on the lips before the younger manages to stand upright again. 

“Thank you”, she says, smiling almost shyly to her girlfriend. 

“Let’s go for a walk”, Seulgi then suggests. Irene nods, getting up from her chair. They head to the hall to put their shoes on. 

Seulgi loves going for walks during the spring. Trees have finally began to produce buds, the grass is green again and the first flowers are starting to bloom. The sun shines brighter again, warming the world and bringing it back to life after the cold winter. 

They exit the apartment, stepping into the fresh spring air. 

With leisurely steps, they set off walking towards the park. 

Seulgi takes Joohyun’s hand in hers. 


	3. ramen

Cold rain is steadily hitting the window.

It’s evening, though not very late yet, and it is already completely dark outside. It’s always darkest during the fall.

Joohyun and Seulgi are sitting inside a tiny ramen restaurant. The place is about the size of a stamp, only a few tables can be fit inside of it. The pair of girlfriends are sitting on two wonky stools by the table right in front of the window.

The air inside is warm and dry, the complete opposite to the cold and wet weather outside. Joohyun notes how Seulgi’s hair is still partly wet from the earlier walk in the rain. She lifts her hand and softly runs her fingers through the younger’s damp hair on the back of her head. 

Seulgi, so used to the gesture, doesn’t even bat an eyelid. 

Joohyun smiles. She turns back to her bowl, slowly eating the rest of her noodles with the chopsticks. She stares at the window, getting lost to the sight of raindrops hitting the glass in rhythmic pace.

What breaks her out of her reverie a while later, is the sudden sound of slurping next to her. Surprised, Joohyun turns to look at her girlfriend who is shamelessly slurping the broth of her ramen, causing a loud noise to echo inside the small restaurant. 

Seulgi offers her an innocent look, and then sets the now empty bowl back on the table.

Joohyun’s heart feels warm. 

“Hey, you”, she whispers. She lifts her hand to softly tug Seulgi’s hair behind her ear, “I love you”

The younger’s expression melts to pure happiness, her eyes shining with adoration, 

“I love you too”

Somehow, the heavy rain stops by the time the two of them exit the restaurant. 


	4. snowfall

The room is surprisingly quiet.

The noise of the traffic on the other side of the window somehow doesn’t reach inside, and neither does the bustling in the other rooms of the court house.

There are only the breathing of three people and the hushedly voiced words.

It’s quiet. And it’s perfect.

Seulgi holds her hands in Joohyun’s, keeping an eye contact with the older. The eyes of her fiancee, almost wife, are a little wet, shining with pure love and happiness.

They hadn’t wanted to invite anybody, they can hold another ceremony for their loved ones later. This moment right here, is just for the two of them.

“Will you, Bae Joohyun, take Kang Seulgi to be your lawfully wedded wife?” the government official asks.

“Yes”, Joohyun answers with no hesitation.

The government official nods and then directs her next words to Seulgi, “Will you, Kang Seulgi, take Bae Joohyun to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“Yes”, Seulgi answers, eyes still locked with Joohyun’s. The older’s careful smile could light up the world.

“I now pronounce you as wives”, the government official smiles, “Congratulations”

Seulgi waits until they’re out of the court house, before pulling her wife to a kiss.

They kiss on the steps of the court house, under a silent snowfall. The big snowflakes have painted the city in white, the snow cover glimmering under the endless amount of Christmas lights all around.

Seulgi is so, so happy and so, so in love.

And she knows Joohyun is too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <33


End file.
